


Nervous

by Beibiter



Category: Infinite - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, seunggyu, sungdy, sunggyu and wendy are so cute, wengyu, what i imagined wendy to think before singderella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Wendy is Sunggyu's fan.





	

It's early in the morning and the air smells kind of different: fresh and cold, almost chilly, but it's nothing compared to the harsh winters she experienced in Canada.

Nonetheless, she pulls her coat closer. 

The thick material almost feels like a blanket, warm and comforting.

"Did you have breakfast?", Irene asks. Her voice is soft but inquisitive and her eyes look for Seunghwans. 

"Not yet. I'll eat something later."

The girl tells Irene what she wants to hear and then walks a bit faster. 

Truthfully, she hadn't been able to stomach one bite this morning. It had been impossible after finding out that he would be on this show. 

Kim Sunggyu, the talented and undeniably charming lead singer of Infinite. 

Seunghwan had freaked out when she read his name on the appearance list as an mc. During all her time as an idol she had only seen him a few times: at music shows when their promos had overlapped and award shows. 

She still remembered him clearly, looking absolutely dashing in his black suit.

She had looked him up online after that: uploading each of his solo tracks onto her phone and falling asleep to his soothing voice.

In short: she had undeniably become Sunggyu's fan. Maybe this could be a chance for them to get closer.


End file.
